Jealous Jane
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: A series of moments where Jane's jealousy gets the best of her...and Maura gets the best of Jane. Jane/Maura
1. Chapter 1

Jane walked in the lesbian bar unsteadily. For years Jane's sexual preference has always been a mystery around the precinct and if it was up to her she would keep it that way. Of course Jane knew she was bi-sexual. She didn't judge people by their sex but rather by their personality and of course being good looking was a plus as well. Taking a deep breath before crossing the threshold Jane glanced around the bar. Very attractive red head in the corner dancing with a not so attractive brunette. A beautiful leggy blonde in a little black cocktail dress caught her attention as she sat at a table. Her blue eyes locked with mine and I could tell by her wandering eyes she was checking me out. I couldn't stop myself out of pure habit as I gave her a smirk and winked before continuing scanning he bar. But it wasn't like I was actually interested in her. Sure I could look but as far as actually doing something with a woman or a man right now was out of the question. Because simply I already had my sights on somebody.

But as my eyes came to rest on the backside of one of the waitress's at the bar my breath hitched and my heart stopped. Holy mother of pearl! Now that was a woman that I could get over Maura for. My eye raked up from her 3 inch stiletto heals to her perfectly sculpted legs currently incased in black fishnets. My eyes continued their path but I caught myself lingering on her beautiful ass. Sweet Jesus she is turning around. Ohh…my god she was wearing a corset, and look at those breasts! My eyes continued up her body and until my eyes landed on her face and my heart plummeted.

"Maura!"

Maura smiled at me and walked over. My eyes were probably popping out of my skull as she walked over to me, her breasts practically popping out of her corsets with every step she took.

"What are you wearing," I hissed at her as she came up to stand in front of me a beer in her hand.

"It's their uniform," said Maura as she ran her hands over her uniform. "Like it?"

I couldn't help but wish that those were my hands running over her body instead of hers. And as I looked around the bar I wasn't the only one wishing that. Women everywhere were eyeing Maura up like a piece of meat. Jealousy coursed through my veins as I glared at any women who even casted a glance at Maura.

"Take my jacket and cover yourself up," I said trying to restrain the anger in my voice as I went to take off my jacket to cover her up.

"Can't I am undercover remember?" whispered Maura smiling before holding out the beer for me to take. "Would you like your beer here or at the table?"

"I would like you to put some clothes on," I whispered back furiously my hand twitching for my gun when I saw the leggy blonde from earlier eyes set directly on Maura's ass with a smirk on her face.

Maura stared at me hurt evident in her eyes as repeated herself again, "here or at the table miss?" she spoke softer now her voice laced with confusion and hurt.

The tone of her voice cause me to take my death glare off the blonde and back to Maura to see her genuinely upset by how I was acting. My heart ached at just the sight of her being hurt by me so I took a deep breath and swallowed my anger, jealousy and arousal.

"I am sorry," I whispered softly to her before speaking again louder, "the table please."

She gave a quick nod towards me and as she led me to our table but I could see that the perkiness that she had when she first saw me had mellowed down a bit.

As we walked to the nearest table by the dance floor I found my hand twitching again towards my sidearm as I saw the hungry looks that were once again following Maura's every step.

We made it to my table and I took my seat. Maura bent over and set the beer on the table in front of me giving me a perfect view of her cleavage.

"Ohh…my god," I moaned licking my lips unconsciously.

"What was that?" asked Maura staring down at me with questioning eyes.

"Nothing," I said quickly grabbing my beer and downing half of it in one take.

Maura watched me down my beer as she raised an amused eyebrow before leaning down towards my ear and whispering, "Easy there detective, you have 5 dates tonight and you don't want to me incoherent for them."

Jane was able to cease the moan of ecstasy that was making its way up her throat as she felt Maura's lips graze the shell of her ear but the shiver that ran across her skin was not stoppable.

But as soon as the contact was made Maura was gone behind the bar and a woman who Jane recognized as her first date of the evening took a seat from across from her. And so the night went on. Date one was so not Jane's type and probably couldn't hurt a fly let alone murder a woman. Date two could hurt a fly and she was big enough to hurt a woman but unfortunately she just flew back in from Maine visiting family. All in all so far her dates were boring and uncomfortable.

Not because hitting on a woman made her uncomfortable but being on a date while watching Maura get hit on by women was. Every few seconds she would steal a glance to wherever Maura was just to make sure was okay before being dragged into the conversation.

Date 3 was just a lonely women looking to get laid. But date 4…that is where it got interesting. Because before Jane knew it the leggy blonde from earlier was sitting across from her introducing herself.

"Hello I am Amanda," said the leggy blonde reaching across the table for a handshake.

"Jane," I said firmly reaching across and shaking her hand. Perhaps gripping her hand a little too tightly but I couldn't get it out of my head the way this Amanda woman was looking at Maura.

"That is a nice grip you have their Jane," smiled Amanda flashing a smile my way obviously flirting with me.

I gave her a stiff nod back and took another drink of my beer.

"I admirer a strong woman," smiled Amanda taking a slow slip from her fruity drink before setting it back down, "You see I am a personal trainer," she finished indicating to her very toned body.

"Really," I said trying to sound interested.

"Yes," smiled Amanda, "what do you do?"

"I am a homicide detective," I said trying to see if I could get a rise out of the blonde. Maybe a flash of fear or panic that could maybe link her to the murder but all I got was a smirk and a raised eye brow.

"Yes I figured you were into some kind of job which required physical fitness," smiled Amanda, "you have a very nice body."

"Thank you," I replied back before looking behind the blonde to the bar to see a woman hitting on Maura.

"Yes but unfortunately me and you would never work," she replied smirking as I took my eyes off of Maura to stare back at her, confusion no doubt written on my face. "You see we are both dominating women. We like control. We are no nonsense kind of girls. We fight for what we want and we take what we can't have."

I opened my mouth to no doubt deny her assessment of me but she beat me to it.

"Which leads me to ask you this," she smiled as she leaned across the table slightly. "The beautiful waitress getting you drinks all night, you know her?"

Ice ran through my veins at mentions of Maura coming from this woman. I couldn't help it myself my body locked up muscles stiffening my muscles practically turning white at the suppressed anger I was holding it.

"What of her?" I asked coolly putting as much warning in my tone as possible to the woman.

"Well since you are in no need for a physical workout I thought maybe I could give your friend one," she smirked obviously trying to get a rise out of me.

"She is taken," I spoke the tone of my voice dropping down an octave. I looked to my right to see Maura walking up to our table with our drinks.

"Yes well I didn't say anything about a relationship did I?" laughed the woman as she too looked to watch Maura. "Man she looks like a good fuck."

Something inside me snapped. Within a second I was on my feet and I all but launched across the table as I set my hands on the table in front of her and leaned over so that my face was practically touching hers.

"You stay the hell away from her," I growled out.

"But detective can she stay away from me is the real question?" she mocked cockily.

"Don't even think about touching her," I warned seriously considering shooting the woman in front of me.

"Ahh…but you see I already have imagined touching that woman," she whispered seductively. "I have been thinking about her withering underneath me naked since I first set my eyes on her. My hands running through her beautiful blonde hair. Down that gorgeous neck of hers to those delectable breasts of her, running my hands up her thighs to that her dripping wet…"

I growled and almost launched myself across the table.

"Your drinks ladies," interrupted a voice as we both turned to see a smiling Maura with a beer in her hand and martini in the other.

I leaned back in my chair obviously not wanting Maura to grow suspicious of what we were talking about.

She set the beer in front of me and then turned to give Amanda her martini. My hand twitched for my gun as I saw Amanda lick her lips as she openly stared at Maura's breasts.

"Thank you beautiful," smiled Amanda reaching up and grabbing from the martini from Maura's hand. The purposeful hand contact that the blonde initiated did not go unnoticed by me as I glared daggers at the woman.

Maura gave a shy smile at the compliment before straightening up and smiling at the two of us, "Is there anything I can do for you ladies?"

"No," I said quickly trying to get Maura as far away as possible from this woman.

"Yes darling you can," said Amanda getting Maura's attention, "you see me and the detective here were just talking about you."

I was now visibly shaking with suppressed anger. I watched as Maura's eyes go wide giving me a slight glance before turning her attention back to the blonde.

"You see I am a woman of fine taste and to see a woman as beautiful as yourself I couldn't help but be drawn to you. I saw you and Jane talk earlier so you two obviously know each other but Jane here," she paused giving me a mocking wink, "says you taken but I don't believe her. So what is it beautiful, are you indeed taken?"

Maura turned to look at me. Confusion definite in her eyes.

Come on Maura please lie! My mind screamed.

"I am single," said Maura incapable of lying.

"Now we are getting somewhere," laughed the blonde reaching over and running her hand down the forearm of Maura.

"That is it!" I growled standing up so abruptly my chair toppled over as I reached inside my jacket to grab my gun even though I had no intention of actually taking my gun out.

"Jane what are you doing," said Maura staring at me with wide eyes shock clearly written on her face.

"Maura we are leaving now," I growled out as I reached over and pulled Maura away from the blonde as I stepped in front separating the Amanda from her completely.

"Ahh…Janie your no fun," pouted Amanda standing up as well adding a wink at Maura over my shoulder.

"Jane…," said Maura trying to step around Jane but Jane held her back firmly with one arm while pointing at Amanda with the other.

"You stay away from her you hear me," threatened Jane glaring at the woman.

"Jane stop it," cried out Maura.

"Stay out of this Maura," I cried out not taking my eyes off Amanda.

"Come on Jane we both know whose going home with the girl tonight," smirked Amanda looking past me to Maura. "What do you say Maura, I bet that dress will look really good on my bedroom floor in the morning."

"That's it," I hissed stepping forward getting directly in Amanda's face ready to beat the shit out of her. Raising my fist to pound her in the face proved to be quite difficult seeing that Frost and Korsak finally appeared and Frost grabbed my arm before I could do some real damage on the skank.

"Easy there Jane," said Frost holding me back while Korsak stood in front of me.

"Rizzoli cool it," he ordered trying to get me to calm down. "Go get some air."

"I am fine," I bit out glaring at Amanda.

"Get some air that's an order," yelled Korsak.

We had a glaring match for a few seconds before I finally gave in. "Fine," I growled and took two steps towards the door before turning around grabbed my beer off the table and gave one last glare at Amanda. "Frost keep that bitch away from Maura," I ordered before walking towards the door.

"Ohh…Janie you wound me," yelled Amanda getting in one last dig at me.

I simply just flipped the bird over my shoulder at her before I made it outside the door.

The cold air hit me with a force as I made it outside. Frustrated I ran my hand through my hair pulling on it slightly. How could I lose my cool like that? But just the thought of that woman even touching Maura set my body on fire with rage.

Just as the bar door was opening I lost it again.

"Mother Fucker," I yelled as I threw my half full beer bottle against the building as it shattered as it smashed into the brick wall.

Maura stepped out of the bar just in time to see my outburst as she stared at the broken beer bottle for a few seconds before staring at me trying to read me.

"Stop it Maura," I pointed at her.

"What?" asked Maura walking towards me.

"Stop analyzing me," I said as I watched her head tilt to the left which was what she did when she was thinking hard about something.

"It is hard not to analyze you Jane seeing as though you almost just shot someone in there," said Maura in that matter of fact tone.

I let out a little chuckle at her words.

"It isn't funny Jane," scolded Maura.

"I wasn't going to shoot her Maura," I said quickly looking Maura in the eye truthfully before smirking slightly, "now kick the shit out of her, maybe."

"Language Jane," admonished Maura smiling slightly before turning serious again, "what was that in there Jane?"

I let out a frustrated sigh at her question. I shouldn't have lost my cool and I would have never been put in the position. But for god sakes that woman touched my Maura. Her hand was on my Maura.

I slight growl left my lips and the thought.

"See," pointed out Maura, "you are displaying increased anger right now. Your breathing heavier, your skin is flushed, your ligaments are tight…"

"That is because I am pissed Maura," I interrupted her.

"But why?" asked Maura taking a step forward, "did I do something wrong again?" she asked.

As I stared down at her all my anger and frustration seemed to melt away as I took in Maura's angelic face.

"No you didn't do something wrong," I whispered to her. "It's just complicated."

She smiled up to me, "you know some people consider me to be pretty smart, maybe I can uncomplicated it for you," she quipped.

"It isn't a math equation Isles," I smirked down at her.

They were interrupted slightly when the bar door opened and a couple of drunk girls walked out of the bar as they leaned up against the wall of the bar smoking giving Maura appreciative glances.

"Here put on my jacket," I said taking off my jacket and putting it over her shoulders much to the dismay of the woman who were looking at Maura.

"I am fine Jane," said Maura trying to shrug off the jacket.

"Maura keep that jacket on," I pleaded with her. I can't handle all this jealousy building up in me. "Please," I added practically begging.

"What is going on Jane," asked Maura again, "please tell me," she whispered staring up at me with those beautiful eyes.

Taking a deep breath through my nose I spoke softly, "those women over there are staring at you." I glared over Maura's shoulder as I glared at the woman.

Maura turned her head slightly to see over her shoulder and indeed there were woman staring at her. Turning her head back to Jane, "yes they are staring at me," she spoke confusion evident in her voice. "I don't understand," spoke Maura softly.

"They are not just staring at you Maura," I softly growled, "they want you."

"You cannot deduce that from just a stare Jane," smirked Maura talking as if they were at a crime scene.

"Really," smirked Jane wrapping her arms around Maura and turning her towards the woman opening the jacket slightly with her hands, "hey you three," she called over to the woman getting their attention immediately, "you want her right?"

"Is that an offer?"

"Hell yah!"

"Name the place, time and position!"

Snapping Maura's jacket closed much to the dismay of the other women as I turned her so that she was no facing me and away from the leeches up against the building.

"See," I hissed at her.

"Jane these uniforms are designed to draw the attention of women," smiled Maura. "With these uniforms businesses are capable of making more a profit because of the endorphins that are released through the body through sexual arousal. People are more carefree when sexually aroused thus they spend more money."

"This isn't about that Maura," I sighed out frustrated. "These woman look at you like you are something to eat!"

"Well lesbian sex does involve cunnilingus so 'eating me' as you put it wouldn't be too far from what they want," laughed Maura obviously finding the situation to be funny.

"That isn't funny Maura," I growled out the thought of someone besides myself doing that to her angered me beyond belief.

Maura smile instantly vanished as she stared at me before anger flashed in her eyes, "okay I think I am done trying to be the understanding friend here Jane. What is wrong with you?"

"I don't like them staring at you like that!"I growled back at her.

"People stare at me all the time" said Maura obviously baiting me.

My patience was slipping and my control over my emotions were slowly slipping, "They don't stare at like that," I growled. "Those women stare at you like they can have you!"

"And why can't they have me Jane," said Maura loudly her patience was slipping with her friend.

"Because I said so," I yelled.

"What are you three?" mocked Maura, "You know what I am tired of this conversation it is getting nowhere. And seeing that our cover is blown I am going to go inside grab a drink and dance with the Amanda girl. At least she makes sense when she talks to me."

"You wouldn't," I narrowed my eyes at Maura.

"What are you my mother now," yelled Maura. "You do not own me Jane Rizzoli," she growled poking me in the chest. "If I want to…what did say, 'see what my dress looks like on her floor in the morning' then I will," and with that she turned to leave.

I don't know what came over me. I don't know if it was the fact that Maura looked so fucking hot mad or the thought of her sleeping with Amanda but before I knew it I grabbed her arm twisted her around and pulled her into me. "What are you…" she started but whatever she was about to say was lost because my lips hungrily sought out hers.

It was kiss unlike anything I ever experienced. It took Maura a second to realize what was happening but when I bit roughly on her bottom lip she responded quite eagerly, moaning into my mouth when I stuck my tongue out gently to sooth the lip that I just bit and asking for entrance to her mouth at the same time. Immediately Maura's mouth opened to mine and my knees nearly buckled when I felt her tongue against mine. My hands worked into her hair pulling softly as I moaned into her mouth. The kiss was anything but gentle, it was rough, firm, teeth biting and tongue's soothing kind of kiss. But when they finally pulled back from each other they were left gasping for breath, not because the kiss was long but because it literally stole their breath away.

Foreheads rested against each other as they gathered their breath. Jane reached up and ran her hands through Maura's hair placing light kisses all over her face starting on her forehead moving down to her eyes, nose, chin and finally placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Please don't do that," I chocked out nearly losing my emotions as I ran the pad of my thumb across her cheek bone.

Maura's eyes fluttered close at my touch before her eyes opened slowly, "what was I going to do again?" she whispered softly.

"Did Dr. Maura Isles just forget something?" I chuckled softly as I pushed an imaginary strand of hair from her face.

"I didn't forget," whispered Maura as she leaned into my touch, "I simply can't think straight when you touch me like that."

"Would you like me to stop," I asked softly as I ran my hands under my jacket to stroke the sides of her ribs.

"If you do I am sure Amanda could finish what you started," smirked Maura raising an amused eyebrow as my grip tightened around her waist and a soft growl could be heard in my throat.

"I thought you forget," I rasped out.

"I never forget Jane," whispered Maura, "you should know that by now."

"I can't be held accountable for my actions if that woman touches you Maura," I growled out.

"Hmmm…I always thought you would be a protective and jealous lover," smile Maura reaching up and pushing my hair away from my face slowly the tips of her fingertips dragging along my cheek bone as she pushed the stay hairs behind my ear.

"You have thought about me as a lover?" I smiled my fingertips ran up Maura's spine and I felt her shiver as I made contact with her bare back.

"Ohh…yes," moaned out Maura, "since I first saw you I have always thought you would make an exceptional lover. You're a very beautiful Jane." Maura reached up and touch Jane's lips slightly before her hand traced a pattern down her neck then down her collar bone. Whether the slight graze of Maura's fingertips on the top of Jane's breast was intentional or not it still caused a very raspy moan to escape from Jane's mouth.

The bar door opening was completely lost on the two woman well that was until a voice spoke.

"Ahh…Janie now I can see why you were holding out on me."

Both women turned away from each other to see Amanda standing outside the door her arms crossed as she stared at them.

Jane instantly put herself between Maura and Amanda.

"Yes well she is taken so go find someone else," I threatened.

Amanda didn't seem to detect the danger in Jane's voice so she continued, "really?" she laughed cruelly, "what do you say Maura, are you really taken?" asked Amanda looking at Maura.

Silence filtered through out the sidewalk as Jane closed her eyes painfully wishing to hear Maura's voice say yes. To tell this woman that she is hers.

"Yes," said Maura, "I am taken," she replied confidently as she slipped her hands around Jane's waist.

"Well isn't that…disappointing," replied Amanda staring at the two women. "So unfortunate for you Maura especially, I was planning on having a lot of fun with you tonight."

Maura could feel Jane's body start to tense and shake. As she started hissing under her breath.

"Yes well too bad while you were thinking that I was thinking about Jane," replied Maura standing up on her tip toes and biting softly on Jane's ear causing the brunette to relax in her arms. Placing a kiss to the side of Jane's neck before speaking, "let's get out of here…I have far too much time to think about what I want to do that beautiful body of yours," she whispered softly in Jane's ear much to soft for Amanda to hear.

Jane just gave one last glare at Amanda before putting a hand on Maura's back and steering her down the sidewalk to her car.

Amanda watched as the two made their way down the street. "Hey Janie what did she say to you," asked Amanda not letting them off the hook yet.

"She said Fuck Off!" Jane yelled.

"Jane language," she heard Maura laugh, "and I most certainly did not say that."

"Well you were thinking it," chuckled Jane as she opened the door for Maura.

"No I was not," laughed Maura getting into the car.

"Ohh…right that was me," laughed Jane before walking around to the other side of the car. She looked up at Amanda giving her one last glance before sending her a mocking wink before getting into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Jealous Jane

Chapter 2

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

Korsak was the first detective in the bull pen this morning. He sat behind his desk and angrily stared at the giant stack of paperwork that was littering his desk. Paperwork he could deal with but when his eyes landed on the equally enormous stack of paper work on Jane's desk he knew it was going to be a long day. If anyone hated paperwork more than Korsak, it was Jane. Korsak sighed and reached for the first piece of a paper.

"Detective Korsak?" said a voice called which caused Korsak to look up.

A man was standing in front of his desk. Korsak guessed him to be about 6 '2 and weight around 210. He was a well built man Korsak noted, muscles on top of muscles kind of guy. His face however had more a baby face look to it. Black hair, black goatee, bright green eyes, this man was no doubt more of a lady killer then Korsak could even dream of being.

"Ya," said Korsak staring up at the stranger, "and you are?"

"Your new partner," smiled the man holding out a hand at Korsak, "Detective Taylor," he introduced himself.

"New partner?" questioned Korsak standing up and shaking Taylor's hand.

"Yes," nodded Taylor, "I just transferred here from the south district."

"Why wasn't I informed?" asked Korsak in a state of shock.

Just then Lieutenant Cavanaugh walked in the door. He didn't even pause when he saw the new detective in his bull pen.

"Korsak I see you met your new partner," said the lieutenant.

"Yes," nodded Korsak stepping away from his desk and approached his lieutenant. "Why wasn't I told I was getting a partner?"

"Look Korsak," whispered the lieutenant, "I didn't approve of this. The paper work was filed by Grant before he got that promotion. Apparently he and Taylor graduated together. Just play nicely," and with that the lieutenant went up to his office.

Realization drew on Korsak's face as the words of the lt. finally struck up, "that means Taylor graduated with Jane too right?" he said out loud.

"What in the hell are you doing here Taylor?" snapped a voice and Korsak turned to see Frost and Jane walk in.

"Hello to you too Janie," mocked Taylor smiling at her.

Frost nearly tripped over his feet as he walked to his desk. As he stared at Taylor with wide eyes, no one and he meant no one called his partner Janie and lived to tell the tale.

Jane glared at Taylor as she walked over to her desk. Sitting down she glared daggers at Taylor, opening her mouth to no doubt tell Taylor off but before she could her eyes caught sight of the paper work .

"Mother Fuc…" started Jane.

"I know you are not going to say what I thing you are going to say Jane Rizzoli," said a voice as all the members of the bull pen turned to see Dr. Maura Isles smiling as she walk into the room in her designer dress.

"Maura," whined Jane, "Ohh…come on you know I hate paperwork," said Jane indicating to the stack on her desk.

Maura just raised an amused eyebrow at her girlfriend, "Just because you don't like paperwork doesn't mean you can use profanity," scolded Maura.

"Maura Isles still a stickler for rules I see," said a voice with a chuckle.

Everyone went silent as they all stared at a smiling Taylor as he stared at Maura openly checking her out. Korsak and Frost stared a knowing look as they stared at Jane whose eyes were going back and forth from Taylor and Maura clearly trying to understand how Taylor knew her girlfriend.

"Jordan," squeaked out Maura staring the new detective.

"Jordan?" whispered Jane staring at her girlfriend like a she just grew two heads. "You know Taylor, Maura?"

"I would hope she does," laughed Taylor walking up and wrapping his arms around Maura and pulling her into a hug before stepping back and smiling at Jane his arm still wrapped Maura's waist. "Maura and I dated for 3 years."

Korsak watched Jane's body stiffen. He knew his old partner was extremely protective of her girlfriend. So he didn't know which one was worse. Taylor being Maura's ex or the fact that Taylor still had his hand wrapped around Maura's waist.

Quickly trying to diffuse the situation Korsak spoke up, "Hey Jane is one of those coffee's mine?" he asked already knew the answer as he walked up to her desk and leaned over to grab his coffee. "Jane if you don't breathe you are going to pass out," he whispered to his friend as he noticed she has yet to take a breath since Taylor touched his girlfriend.

Jane took her eyes off her girlfriend to stare at Korsak letting out a breath as she heard his words. Their eyes made contact and Korsak knew instantly Jane was pissed, her eyes were practically black.

"Just don't kill him Rizzoli," whispered Korsak smiling slightly, "I just got him," and with that he turned and walked to his desk to sit in his chair and watch the bomb that was no doubt about to go off.

Jane took a few deep breaths before speaking, "3 years, really?" she said.

"Yes 3 amazing years," smiled Taylor, "Even asked Maura here to marry me, woman turned me down though."

"Marry you," repeated Jane not believing Taylor.

"Jane…" started Maura.

"Yup," said Taylor as Jane noticed the hand wrapped around her was starting to creeping down Maura's back. That was all it took, she snapped.

"Taylor if your hand doesn't get off Maura in 3 seconds I am going to blow it off," growled Jane standing up to glare him.

"If I knew this was going to happen I would have brought popcorn," whispered Korsak to Frost both of them sitting at their desks watching the scene unfold.

"Wow there Janie I didn't know you owned Maura," smirked Taylor completely ignoring Jane's threat and actually wrapping his arm around Maura tighter.

Jane watched Maura try to get out of Taylor's grasp but couldn't. Walking forward she pried Taylor's hand off of Maura and pushed him off of her causing him to stumble back.

"What the hell…."

"No I don't own her," growled out Jane pointing at Taylor, "but I do date her and if you so much as touch her again I will literally break your shit off, you got that?"

"Jane Language…" started Maura.

"Maura sweetie," said Jane in a totally different tone she used with Taylor as she turned to stare at her girlfriend, "remember when we talked about that in some situations using profanity is necessary?"

"Yes but…"

"Well when someone is trying to hit on your girlfriend," growled Jane glancing back at Taylor glaring at him, "profanity is needed to get your point across."

Maura seemed to consider her words for a second before nodding, "Fine but don't let it get to excessive Jane," she said.

"Wait a second!" shouted Taylor finding his voice finally, "Maura your gay!"

"Well seeing that my lover is a woman," smiled Maura, "yes, I am gay."

"Did you realize this before or after you dated me?" asked Taylor still in shock.

"After of course," quipped Maura.

Korsak and Frost both snorted into their coffee at Maura's statement.

"How is that possible!" shouted Taylor, "You said it yourself I was the best lover you ever had. I gave you, your first orgasm for god sakes!"

"Yes but with you I only climaxed an average of two times every time we engaged in sexual intercourse," said Maura in a matter of fact tone.

A chocking noise of Frost and Korsak both snickering into their coffee could be heard.

"Are you serious Maura," exclaimed Taylor.

"Maura you do realize that having two orgasms with a man is good right," laughed Frost.

He stopped laughing however when Jane's glare landed on him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Yes Frost I realize that having two orgasms is very good for a healthy sexual relationship but that is nowhere near the average of 4 that I have with Jane," Maura replied.

"Maura!" Shouted Jane a blush rising on her cheeks.

At the same time Korsak and Frost were making choking noises as they spit their coffee out at Maura's comment.

Taylor was looking kind of like a guppy fish at the moment. His eyes were big and his mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Maura that is not something you tell somebody," whispered Jane at her girlfriend.

"I don't see what the big deal is Jane," shrugged Maura. "You are an exceptional lover."

Korsak was finally getting over his chocking spasm because he was smiling ear to ear at Jane, "why Jane I never knew you were such a sex kitten," he teased.

Jane glared at him, "Do you want me to shoot you?" she threatened. "Because I can't think of any other reason why you would risk saying that other then you want me to shoot you."

"Ohhh...feisty too" teased Korsak.

"Korsak!" roared Jane.

Jane started towards Korsak ready to pummel him at least that was until she heard Taylor whisper to Maura his hand resting on her hip.

"You know Maura if you give me a chance I could give you that too. I could do things to you that Janie could never even dream of..."

Before Jane knew what she was even doing she walked up and slugged Taylor right in the face with enough force to have him fly back on his ass.

"Jane!" shouted Maura.

"Jane Angela Rizzoli!" yelled a voice.

Everyone even including Taylor who was on the ground holding his bloody nose turned to see Angela Rizzoli with two paper bags in her hands giving her daughter a firm stare.

"How come every time I come into this place you are punching people?" Shouted Angela as she placed the bags on the table and walked over to them.

"At least tell me he is a bad guy," pleaded Angela as she stared down at Taylor on the floor.

"Hello Mrs. Rizzoli," muffled out Taylor.

"Hello Jordan sweetie," replied Angela before turning to give Jane another talking to. But she was halfway turning when she realized who her daughter punched.

"Ohhh...Jordan honey," gasped out Angela as she ran over to him and knelt down.

"Jane I can't believe you punched the neighbor boy again!" yelled Angela trying to see the damage her daughter did. "You made him bleed this time Jane."

"He isn't our neighbor anymore mom just his parents are," yelled Jane. "And good the bastard deserved it," she mumbled quietly but not quite enough because her mother heard her.

"Jane Rizzoli how is your father and I supposed to explain to Vince and Linda this Sunday at church that their son once again got punched in the face by our daughter."

"Tell him he deserved just like you should of last time I punched the prick in the face," snarled Jane glaring Taylor.

"Jane profanity is getting out of control," spoke up Maura for the first time since the punch.

"Yes Jane listen to your girlfriend and act like a lady like Maura," scolded Angela. "And if I recall correctly Jane you punched poor Jordan in the face when you were kids because he was annoying." 

"Well he was," defended Jane, "and plus I had a good reason to punch him this time."

Angela was helping Taylor to his feet, "What he do this time Jane, breathe?" said Angela sarcastically.

"No he was hitting on Maura trying to get her to sleep with him even though he knew she is _my_ girlfriend," growled Jane glaring at Taylor.

"Jane that is no excuse..." started Angela but when Jane's words were finally processed in her mind her eyes went wide.

"Jordan Walter Taylor!" yelled Angela grabbing a hold of the man's ear and giving it a good yank.

"You are lucky my daughter didn't shoot your dumb ass!" hollered Angela dragging Taylor towards the door. "You mister are coming with me," she scolded. "Just you wait until your mother hears about this. She is going to be so disappointed you. Pursuing a woman who is in a relationship..."

The voices faded away as Angela dragged the man around the corner.

"Did your mother just drag my new detective by his ear to his mother's house?" said a voice as everyone turned their heads to see the lt. standing on top of the stairs as he stared at Jane with an unreadable expression.

"Uummmm..." said Jane clearly not knowing what to say but after a few seconds she decided that it would probably be best if she was honest. "Yes," she said weakly.

She was expecting to be suspended, fired, and yelled at or something along those lines she was not however expecting her boss to start cracking up laughing.

"Good maybe he will transfer back didn't want him here anyways," he laughed turning to go back into his office.

"Ohh...Jane and Maura sweeties," poked Angela Rizzoli's head back around the corner. "I made you two lunches there on the desk," she smiled.

"Thanks ma," called Jane.

"Thank you Angela," called Maura.

"Your welcome girls behave now," she smiled before disappearing around the corner again.

But not before the team heard a few more words.

"Oww...Mrs. Rizzoli that hurts," cried out Taylor voice.

"Good it is supposed to hurt," Angela's voice rang out. "This is nothing compared to the pain Jane could have caused you. She might still be bean pole but she now she is a bean pole with a gun now..."

The bull pen was very quiet for a moment before Korsak finally spoke up.

"Well that was best thing that has happened in this bull pen since me and Frost caught you two practically doing it on your desk," he laughed.

"Korsak I am going to kill," threatened Jane.

"Jane sweetie," said Maura softly getting her girlfriends attention immediately. She smiled as she walked up to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. "You know I love it when you go all cave woman when you get jealous," whispered Maura softly in Jane's ear.

Frost and Korsak sat back and watched the scene unfold. They didn't know what Maura whispered to Jane but they could tell it had an effect on the brunette since her whole body went rigid.

"Maura we're at work," replied Jane trying to get the idea of just throwing Maura over her shoulder and ravishing her in the bunk beds down the hall for cops pulling doubles.

"I don't have anybodies," whispered Maura, "you don't have any cases…"

"I have paper work that needs to be done…"

"You hate paperwork," chuckled Maura. "Please Jane you know who that whole macho-Jane thing you do affects me. Do I need to remind you of our first night together?"

Jane took a very visible gulp as she swallowed the moan that was coming up her throat at the mere thought of that night.

"Maura we have to do our work…" she tried.

"I will let you break the record!" cried out Maura pulling back from Jane.

"God damn it Maura," groaned Jane. Maura knew she could never give up a challenge and she was right.

"Fine," growled out Jane softly in Maura's ear huskily, "but if you can't walk tomorrow I am not going to feel bad for you."

"Ya!" said Maura happily as she practically skipped over to their lunches Angela packed for them. "Let's go."

Jane smiled at her girl friends obvious giddiness at the thought of making love all day long. Sighing she turned around and grabbed the paperwork off her desk.

"I am doing this at home," she told Korsak and Frost, "if we get a case call me."

"You sure you will be able to hear it over your girlfriends screams," laughed Korsak clearly enjoying every minute of his old partners discomfort.

"Korsak I am so close to shooting my taser gun straight at your dick so that way you will never get it up ever again," threatened Jane.

"Jane that is a waste of a perfectly good taser," laughed Frost, "he can't even get it up now anyways."

Jane couldn't help but chuckle at that comment.

"Hey!" cried out Korsak.

"Have a nice night Jane," smiled Frost. "So what kind of contest are you guys having?"

"Nothing…" replied Jane quickly.

"How many orgasms Jane can get me to have by the end of the night," replied Maura stepping behind Jane smiling ear to ear.

"Maura!" cried out Jane.

"What!" asked Maura clearly confused, "he asked, I answered."

"That is it," replied Jane taking one look at her wide eye colleagues before pushing her girlfriend out of the bull pen. "New rule: You are never allowed to say the world orgasm or climax to those two ever again."

They almost made it the door when Korsak finally hollered, "Hey what's the record anyways!"

Jane just simply flipped him the bird over the shoulder and kept walking.

"Only once really?" teased Korsak, "I thought you were better than that Rizzoli," he holldered just as they rounded the corner.

Korsak and Frost were smirking at each other no doubt picturing the beautiful women in their minds.

"It's 6 by the way," replied a voice as they saw Maura peek her head around the corner smiling at them.

"Sweet Jesus Maura," growled Jane voice, "I can't take you anywhere can I," as a hand shot out and grabbed Maura's shoulder and pulled her back down the hallway.

"What did I do?" cried out Maura's voice. "I didn't say the word orgasm or climax!"

"Fuck me," cried out Jane's face obviously frustrated with her girl friends lack of privacy when it came to their sex life.

"Jane language," was the last thing Frost and Korsak heard before their voices drifted off.

* * *

Like/Hate?...REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3a

Jealous Jane

Chapter 3a

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

Jane walked into her apartment already knowing Maura was there. Slamming the door loudly she let out a growl of frustration as she struggled to take off her boots. Hopping up and down on one leg Jane groaned.

"God damn boot…I am about to cut these pieces of shit off with my kitchen knife…Who the hell tied these shoe laces a fucking boy scout…Son of a bitch…mother fucking shoes…"

Maura watched amused as she leaned against the doorway to Jane's bedroom. Even though Maura wasn't particularly keen on Jane's use of profanity she still found the situation bringing a smile to her face and a chuckle escape her lips.

"Ah...ha," yelled Jane in triumph pulling the shoe off her foot staring at it. But her victory over her boots was short lived as she heard a soft chuckle come from the direction of bedroom. Jane looked to see Maura Isles, the love of her life, dressed in nothing but Jane's softball shirt. If she wasn't so pissed at Maura at the moment she might have ravished the woman right there up against the wall with still one boot on but alas that was not the case, today at least.

Jane glared at Maura as she threw her shoe to the side of the door before going to work on the other one.

"What," laughed Maura at Jane's glare, "I find watching you fight with your boots while cursing at them to be highly amusing to watch."

"I am not glaring at you because you laughed Maura," bit out Jane taking off the last shoe finally as she whipped it next to her other boot. The boot crashed against the wall very loudly before falling next to its partner.

Maura stared at Jane with wide eyes. Okay so this was a not a normal Jane is frustrated and just needs a back run kind of day, this was something entirely new to Maura.

"You are upset," pointed out Maura staring at her lover concern evident in her eyes.

"Really what led you to figure that out Maura?" mocked Jane. "Was it the door slam? The swearing? Or the fact that I just whipped my boot at the wall?"

Maura tried to keep the hurt form showing on her face at Jane's statement.

"What is wrong?" whispered Maura stepping forward to stand in front of Jane.

Jane glared down at Maura, "did you tell my mother that you are going to come to Rizzoli family reunion tomorrow?" she asked.

"That's what this is about?" asked Maura confused. "Well…yes, your mother called me yesterday and asked if I would like to come. I am sorry did I do something wrong?" whispered Maura hurt evident in her voice.

"Did she happen to say something about my cousins?" growled Jane.

Maura flinched slightly at Jane's tone, "yes she mentioned some of your family member but that still doesn't explain why you are so upset…

"Maura she invited you so she can set you up with one of her, nephews!" yelled Jane throwing her hands up in frustration as she walked away from her girlfriend to the fridge. Reaching in Jane took out a beer, snapping off the top on the corner of her counter and downing half the beer in a couple gulps.

"You are upset because you mother is trying to set me up with one of your family member," said Maura slowly trying to understand as she watched worriedly as her girlfriend nearly drank a whole beer in a couple of gulps.

Jane removed the bottle from her lips to stare at Maura incredulously, "Yes Maura…I mean god how would you feel if your parents tried to set me up with one of your rich friend's sons?" cried out Jane.

"That would never happen my parents don't even know you…"

"Hypothetically speaking Maura," sighed Jane.

"I never hypothetically speak Jane, you know that," pointed out Maura.

"Ohh…my god will you stop being so literal for like 30 seconds and try and understand what I am saying to you!" yelled Jane setting down her beer and walking over to Maura placing her hands on each side of her face. "My cousins are going to be hitting on you all day…"

"Wait why would your mother try and set me up with one of your cousins?" asked Maura. "She's aware that we are seeing each other romantically."

"Yes well she thinks I am just going through a 'mid life crisis,' she so nicely said to me a few days ago," growled Jane. "She thinks that you are just an experiment for me and that we will both come to our senses once we find respectable men."

"So she is trying to break us up by setting me up with one of your cousins?" asked Maura slowly.

"Yes Maura," sighed Jane happy that Maura and she were finally on the same page. Jane looked deep into Maura's eyes and whispered. "You know I don't like people hitting on you…"

"Really I never knew that," said Maura sarcastically.

"Was that sarcasm Dr. Isles?" smirked Jane.

"Yes," nodded Maura smiled sheepishly, "did I do it right?"

"Perfectly," nodded Jane smiling as she placed a gentle kiss to Maura's forehead. "I must be rubbing off on you," quipped Jane.

Maura gave a small chuckle burying her neck face into Jane's neck as she placed light feather kisses all along it.

"Yes well as far as you rubbing off on me goes, I have thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it," said Maura huskily biting Jane's neck playfully.

"I am going to be horribly protective and jealous all day tomorrow Maura," moaned out Jane.

"Yes well when aren't you?" smiled Maura moving her kisses to the exposed spots on Jane's chest as she started to unbutton her lovers shirt.

"Yes but tomorrow," gasped Jane when Maura cupped a breast in her hand, "you don't understand my cousins and me were are very competitive…they will all be fighting for your attention…and I will be fighting not to kill every single one of them."

Maura smiled before pushing Jane's shirt and jacket off her shoulder having them to fall to the ground.

"So what you are trying to tell me," whispered Maura as leaned forwards and kissed up Jane's jaw line to her ear, "is that you are going to most likely embarrass me tomorrow in front of your family," finishing off her sentence by biting Jane's earlobe and cupping her through her pants.

"Christ," moaned Jane her head falling forwards to land on Maura's shoulder as Maura stroked her softly through her pants. "Yes," gasped out Jane, "that is what I am saying."

"Okay," whispered Maura placing a gently kiss to Jane's lips and pulling back just slightly, just enough to feel Jane's ragged breath on her lips.

"Well if it is going to be that bad then I guess the only logical way to approach this would be," smiled Maura, "for you to start making it up to me now," leaning in and kissing her softly.

Maura felt Jane's lips turn into a smile at Maura's words and before Maura knew it Jane reached down and gripped Maura's butt, giving a gasp of surprise at she felt nothing but skin as she hauled Maura up into her arms.

Maura let out a tiny squeak of surprise as she wrapped her legs around Jane's waist.

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?"asked Jane smiling up at Maura as she carried her to the bedroom.

"Yes just yesterday but I never tire of hearing it," replied Maura leaning down and kissing Jane.

"God I love you," whispered Jane against Maura's lips.

"You know I like it when call me amazing and telling me you love me but if you going to be as bad as you say you are going to be tomorrow," smiled Maura down at her lover, "then I am going to need a little more of a…physical…apology to forgive you."

Jane let out a throaty laugh at her lover's words before, "yes well strap on your seatbelt Maura it is going to be a rough ride tonight," growled Jane.

"We don't have seatbelts in out bed Jane," said Maura confused.

Jane was now really laughing, "Maura honey it is just a figure of speech."

"Ohh…,"

"What does it mean?"

Jane chuckled slightly as she threw Maura in the middle of the bed thoroughly enjoying very un-lady like squeal Maura gave when she landed on the bed smiling up at her lover.

"It means Maura dear," whispered Jane staring down at her with hungry eyes, "that I am gonna break the record tonight," and with that she kicked the bedroom door shut.

* * *

Like/Hate?...REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3b

Jealous Jane

3b

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

Jane and Maura were driving down the road towards the park where the family reunion was.

"Look Maura you're going to find out things from my past from my cousins so I need to tell you something," said Jane nervously as she casted a sideways glance at Maura.

Maura turned her head to Jane in surprise as she raised an eyebrow intrigued with what got her girlfriend so nervous.

"Yes?"

"I haven't been entirely truthful with you about a certain thing," Jane gulped and took in a deep breath before speaking, "Ughh…I might have lied about how many woman I have slept with…"

Silence engulfed the car as Maura stared at Jane in shock and Jane stared at the road as she gripped the wheel painfully.

"Why would you lie about something like that?" asked Maura tilting her head to the side studying her lover's body language.

"Umm…well you see," stuttered Jane, "I am not entirely proud of how I acted when I was younger…."

"So this happened when you were younger?" interrupted Maura now very much interested in conversation.

"Well from 18 till about 25," nodded Jane.

"What does this have to do with the number of woman you have slept with?" asked Maura.

"Well you see and my cousin's are all relatively close in age, "sighted Jane. "There is 6 of us. Me and Cooper are both 34, Daniel and Corey are 33, and Justin and Addison are 32. When Cooper and I turned 18 we went to a lot of clubs….you see the thing about the Rizzoli's is that we are very competitive with each other. They were the only ones that knew I was bi. So once when we were out Cooper challenged me to see who could get the prettiest girl to sleep with them and I guess it just turned into a family competition every time we went out but soon Daniel, Corey, Justin and Addison were playing too."

"JANE!"

"What!" defended Jane, "I know it is was wrong now, but back then we were just kids…we didn't think."

"So what did you 6 do…just use woman as sex objects," exclaimed Maura.

Jane went silent at that comment and Maura took that as a yes.

"You told me you only slept with 3 woman," whispered Maura staring at Jane. "How many?"

"Maura it is just a number," whispered Jane, "I am not that person anymore,' she said reaching out to grab Maura's hand but took in quick painful breath when Maura pulled her hand away.

"How many woman have you slept with," whispered Maura.

"Counting you?" whispered Jane.

"Yes…"

"57…"

"I am sorry I could have swore you just said 57," exclaimed Maura.

"I mean god Maura what do want to say," exclaimed Jane pulling into the park. "We went out every Saturday sometimes on Friday's too from when we were 18 to 25. I maybe slept with 2 or 3 woman a month…"

"I can believe you slept with that many women," admonished Maura staring at Jane as if she was an entirely new person.

Jane instantly knew that look so she quickly found a parking spot and parked the car. Turning towards Maura she sighed.

"Maura I am still the same old Jane," whispered Jane reaching out to grab Maura's hand as she ran her thumb across the top of Maura's knuckles.

"I can't believe you lied to me," whispered Maura staring at Jane her eyes glossy from tears that have not fallen yet before looking away.

"I only lied to you because I didn't want you to stare at me the way you are staring at me now Maura," whispered Jane. "I mean look at you," whispered Jane reaching up to try and turn Maura's face to look at her but Maura didn't budge. "See…you won't even look at me!" exclaimed Jane.

"I am sorry if I am a little surprised that my girlfriend just told me that she has slept with 57 women," snapped Maura.

"What do you want me to say Maura," pleaded Jane at a whisper, "I don't know how to make this better…"

"I just need a little time to process this," whispered Maura wiping away a stray tear before exiting the car leaving a broken hearted Jane in her wake.

Jane's watched as the love of her life walked away and at that moment she had never felt so lost and broken. Maura just left her and it terrified Jane immensely that she didn't know if she was coming back or not.

"Maura sweetie," said Angela as she walked up and embraced her. Maura gave a small hug back feeling slightly uncomfortable before Angela pulled back, "where is Jane?" asked Angela peering over Maura's shoulder almost expecting to see her daughter right behind her.

"In the car," responded Maura.

"Have you been crying Maura?" whispered Angela taking in Maura's red eyes and slightly messed up eye liner.

"Me and Jane had a disagreement in the car," whispered Maura pain evident in her voice.

Angela's eyes instantly seemed to lighten up at the prospect of Maura and Jane fighting, maybe setting Maura up with one of her nephews was starting to look up.

Maura caught the look in Angela's eyes and she didn't know whether it was the fact that she was an emotional rollercoaster at the moment due to Jane's confession or just the simple reason that Angela Rizzoli was trying to get in the middle of her and Jane's relationship but either one led to hurricane Maura.

"Mrs. Rizzoli," whispered Maura furiously, "Jane has told me the reason for you inviting me to this party and I can't help but feel betrayed by your actions. I love your daughter and I for some reason thought you were okay with that. But I can see that I was wrong. Me and your daughter may be fighting right now but I can assure you, there is not a man or woman at this party that even holds a candle to your daughter, so if you will excuse me Frankie has promised to teach me to bunt today," and with that Maura was gone leaving the Angela Rizzoli frozen in her spot staring after her.

* * *

-

Jane finally left the car with shaky legs as she walked towards the picnic. She was surprised to see Maura and her mother talking but what surprised her more was the glare Maura was giving her mother and complete look of shock on her mother's face as Maura walked away towards the baseball fields where she could see her brother flagging her down.

"That woman of yours is quite a firecracker if I do say so myself," laughed a voice to Jane's left.

Jane turned towards the voice and couldn't help but smile at who the voice belonged to.

"Grandma," smiled Jane seeing her grandmother sitting in a lawn chair overlooking the whole family.

"Trooper," said the elderly woman using Jane's nickname, as she reached over and patted the open chair next to her while reaching inside her pocket and holding a bottle of vodka, "You look like you need a couple shots of vodka and a nice long talk with your grandmother."

Jane gave a chuckle at her grandmother's antics, the woman was 85 years old and could drink hard liquor like a teenager, "you know me far too well grandma," chuckled Jane as she sat in the chair next to her beloved grandmother and took the shot glass that was offered to her.

Jane downed the shot and let the vodka burn down her throat giving out a slight sigh.

"You could always throw them down Trooper," laughed her grandma, "not as good as your grandmother of course, but I think give or take 20 years, a marriage and a couple of kids and you will be just fine."

"Easy there grandma your are starting sound a little like my mother there," teased Jane knowing far too well that her grandmother and her daughter-in-law did not see eye to eye on a lot of things.

"Trooper you know your grandmother has a weak heart but still you go off saying nonsense like that," smirked her grandmother holding her heart mockingly while giving Jane a playful glare.

"Sorry grandma," smiled Jane her eyes turning back to the picnic as she searched for Maura. A few seconds later she found her laughing and talking with her brother who seemed to be trying to teach Maura how to bunt.

"She is quite a looker if you ask me," stated her grandmother breaking Jane out of her trance.

"Are you checking out my girlfriend there nana?" laughed Jane.

"Trooper I haven't had sex in 27 years since your grandfather died, so cut an old woman some slack, as you kids these days say. And let your grandmother just enjoy staring at your beautiful girlfriend," stated her grandmother as she gave a slight chuckle as her granddaughter wrinkled her nose up in distate and the mention of her having sex.

"Eww…grandma," stated Jane chuckling before turning her attention back to Maura, "I messed up again with her nana."

"Did you kill her turtle?" asked her grandma knowing all about Maura's pet turtle since her a Jane catch up every couple days over the phone.

"It's a tortoise," corrected Jane almost as a reflex, "and no I didn't kill it. I just finally told her about what the dirty-half dozen did when we were kids," sighed Jane.

The dirty-half dozen was a nickname that her grandmother called the six of them when they were growing up, especially since whenever the 6 of them hung out together there wasn't a piece of skin on them that wasn't bleeding, covered in mud or unfortunately one incident they painted each other from head to toe with industrial paint in her father's garage.

"Ahh…so you finally told her about your…ehm…" paused her grandmother to clearing her throat as she tried to stop the chuckle from escape her lips, past experiences," she finished with a smirk.

"You knew what we were…uhhh… doing?" stuttered Jane staring at her grandmother with wide eyes.

Her grandmother just gave out a low chuckle, "Trooper I have 9 children and 22 grandchildren and 14 great-great grandchildren…and I always know what they are doing."

"How come you never said anything?"

"Trooper if you 6 wanted to go off humping everything in sight then who was I to stop you," shrugged her grandmother, "I mean I was hoping one of you would finally get a small STD or perhaps have a pregnancy scare to maybe turn you away from the life you 6 were living…"

"You were hoping we got an STD!" exclaimed Jane staring at her mother in shock.

"Well not you Trooper," defended her grandmother, "Cooper or Addison on the other hand…maybe."

"Those two still giving you a hard time," asked Jane her face becoming worried.

"I don't think those two will ever grow up like you, Daniel, Corey and Justin did," whispered her grandmother hurt evident in her voice. "It is not like they don't' have the potential to turn their lives around they just…"

"Are too damn stubborn to pull their head's out of their asses to see that they are actually hurting our family with their behavior," supplied Jane growling slightly at the mention of her cousins.

It wasn't a big secret in the family that Cooper and Addison were the family screw ups. Cooper who has 4 kids from different mothers, unemployed and not to mention a total dick and was a real disappointment to their grandmother. And Addison who has been in and out of drug and alcohol treatment facilities since she was 19 hasn't been much better.

"They here?" asked Jane scanning the park for them.

"There here all right," nodded her grandmother. "You better watch out for Cooper his eyes have been glued to Maura's backside since she showed up," nodded her grandmother in the direction of the Maura and sure enough there was Cooper staring quite openly her.

Jane instantly tensed in her chair.

"Trooper sweetie I want you to try very hard not to get into a fight with your cousin this year," spoke up her grandmother giving her a knowing look.

"If he wasn't such an ass and treated you with a little more respect then I wouldn't have punched him the face last year," growled Jane remembering all too well the fight she had with her cousin. By the time their family pulled them apart Jane was supporting a nice shiner and Cooper had a broken nose.

It was like a Rizzoli tradition by now, her and Cooper always got in a fight every year, but to Jane's defense Cooper always started it.

"Now I want to talk to this woman of yours," stated her grandmother breaking Jane out of her trance. "I think you have been hiding her from me for too long."

"I haven't been hiding her grandma," laughed Jane getting up to get her girlfriend. She started to walk away but then turned around, "are you going to embarrass me?"

"There is a possibility," nodded her grandma sending Jane an amused grin before shooing her away with her hand.

Jane gave out a chuckle shaking her head at her grandmother before making her way down to Maura.

As Jane walked towards Maura she couldn't help but feel her heart race slightly. Would she even look at me? And if she did look at me what was there going to be disgust or hurt in her eyes?

"Maura," called Jane as she got within 15 feet of her. Jane smiled as Frankie desperately tried to teach Maura how to hold a bat properly.

Maura looked up from staring at the bat to stare at Jane.

"Yes?" asked Maura steadily.

"Umm…someone wants to meet you," said Jane nervously as she started to play with the grass with her feet.

Maura took in Jane's demeanor and felt slightly bad that she had caused her girlfriend to actually be scared of speaking to her.

"Okay," whispered Maura nodding before turning to say goodbye to Frankie. "Where am I going?" she asked Jane.

"You see that very tiny old woman who is sitting up there on that hill with a bottle of vodka in her hand," pointed Jane up the hill towards her grandmother.

"Yes," said Maura slowly.

"That is my grandmother," smiled Jane, "and she really wants to meet you."

"Your grandmother is still alive," said Maura astonished.

"85 and kicking," nodded Jane.

"Well okay," said Maura before starting walk up the hill but when she noticed Jane wasn't following her she turned around confused, "you're not coming?"

"My grandmother wants to speak to privately," said Jane taking in Maura terrified face at her words. Sighing Jane walked up to Maura, "just be yourself Maura, you will find that me and my grandmother are very much alike…"

"So she curses like a sailor, has an abominable temper and eats anything that's deep-fried and drenched in ketchup?" interrupted Maura cracking a slight smile at Jane.

"No," chuckled Jane at Maura's statement, "she is partial to drenching everything in ranch," Jane paused so smirk at Maura before reaching out and placing a hand on each of her shoulders before turning her towards the direction of her grandmother. "Good luck," whispered Jane in Maura's ear before giving her Maura a gentle push.

With the push from Jane Maura started to walk towards the older woman. She watched the older woman smile slightly when she stumbled slightly from Jane's push.

Gathering her courage she took a deep breath and trudged up the hill.

"Maura," nodded Jane's grandmother.

"Umm…I am sorry I don't know your name," said Maura nervously.

"It's Elaine," smiled Elaine as she indicated for Maura to take a seat.

Maura smiled and nodded before sitting down in the chair letting out a deep breath she was holding in.

"Easy there Doc," chuckled Elaine staring at Maura with much amusement. "I am not as bad as Trooper probably told you."

"Trooper?" asked Maura confused at Elaine's words.

"Ahh..Jane hasn't told you her nickname that I gave her when she was a youngin'" smiled Elaine. "I don't know how much you have heard about Jane's childhood but that woman of yours has always wanted to be a cop. She was constantly tying her cousins and poor Frankie to my stair railings when they broke a house rule, she said they were under arrest," chuckled Elaine. "So from then I called Trooper."

Maura couldn't help but laugh as she pictured a young Jane tying an equally young Frankie to the railing claiming he was under arrest.

"Trooper…I like it," whispered Maura mostly to herself but Elaine heard her and smiled.

"Would you like a drink Maura," asked Elaine holding out her bottle of vodka to Maura.

"No thank you Elaine," said Maura shaking her head, "I am not a hard drinker like Jane."

Elaine smiled at her words before reaching down and rifling through her blue cooler that she was currently using as a foot rest. Pulling out a Boston Red Sox water bottle Elaine handed it to Maura.

Maura took the water bottle slowly as she stared at it questioningly.

"Jane told me you were one of those fruity drink kind of girls," laughed Elaine at Maura's confursed face as she stared at the bottle, "I made a couple Martini's last night with the new blender Trooper got me for my birthday, made a few too many," shrugged Elaine smiling at Maura.

Maura stared at the woman in shock, "You made me a martini?"

"No," chuckled Elaine shaking her head, " I made _myself_ a martini, I just made too much."

Maura smiled at the older woman's antics before pulling the top up and taking a drink from it, "Mmmmm…." hummed Maura in appreciation. "That is very good," she commented as she takes another drink.

"Yes well that is 30 years worth of bartending experience gets you," smiled Elaine.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Maura greedily was drinking from her water bottle and Elaine was just nursing a beer watching her family.

"Trooper really loves you, you know that right," stated Elaine breaking the silence.

Maura stopped drinking the addicting liquid to turn to stare at Elaine.

"Yes," said Maura slowly trying to understand where this conversation was going. "Even though she has not told me, I know she does."

"Do you love her?" asked Elaine.

"I do," nodded Maura.

"You said that very confidently," pointed out Elaine.

"That is because I am 100% certain I am in love with that woman," stated Maura pointing to Jane who at the moment currently had Frankie in a head lock laughing. "I mean Jane is a very hard woman to deal with…"

"Understatement of the century," mumbled Elaine smiling at Maura.

Maura gave a slight chuckle at Elaine's words and nodded in agreement, "yes well she has a horrible temper, actually one of the worst I have I ever seen. She uses profanity in every day conversations. She is a slob, she will wear every bit of clothing she has before doing her laundry. She lives off of beer and Chinese takeout and she has horrible taste in fashion and that is just a few of her faults."

"That is a lot of negatives Maura," pointed out Elaine.

"Yes well but even with all of her negative habits I can't help but find something beautiful from her faults," sighed Maura. "I find Jane pissed to be extremely sexy, and even though I find cursing fowl but when she does it I don't know why but it too is sexy sometimes. I find it highly amusing to watch Jane do her laundry because she has so much of it by the time she gets around to it she is up to her knees in it. Don't ever tell her this by the way but I have grown quite accustomed to drinking beer with her. And as far as Jane's wardrobe goes, she is the only one I have ever seen be able to look so sexy in plain dress pants and a blazer."

"S o you can deal with her temper, her cursing, the fact that she is a slob…but what about her past…can you accept that?" asked Elaine.

"She told you," whispered Maura staring at Elaine with wide eyes.

"Jane tells me everything Maura," nodded Elaine.

"She told you she used woman as sex objects for 7 years," exclaimed Maura not believing Jane would ever tell her grandmother about that.

Elaine let out a chuckle at that, "are you kidding me Jane blushes when I even bring up the word sex," laughed out Elaine, "but just because Jane doesn't tell me things doesn't mean I still don't know."

"So you know how many women she has slept with," said Maura slowly.

"Not an exact number but I could give a good guess," nodded Elaine.

"It is 57 in case you were wondering," whispered Maura hurt definite in her voice.

"Ahh…well you see I was going to guess 62 so actually she was less of tramp back then, than I thought she was," laughed Elaine.

Maura couldn't help but crack a smile at that comment. Jane Rizzoli was in every escense exactly like her grandmother.

"She lied to me about it," pointed out Maura, "did she tell you that?"

"No," said Elaine shaking her head, "but it is understandable that she would…Jane is not particularly proud of how she acted back then."

"I mean Maura," said Jane, "look at it from Jane's point of view. She is in love with a beautiful, smart, loving woman who is a doctor no less. She has had feeling for this doctor for months but was too scared to act on them. So when she finally does act on her feelings and fall head over heels in love with the said doctor she decides she will do anything to make sure she keeps the woman she loves."

"But lying to me…"

"Maura she slept with 57 seven woman," chuckled Elaine.

"I think we established that Elaine," stated Maura.

"Did we also establish how much a remarkable lover Trooper is because I know that 57 woman is a lot of sex but that is 57 new learning experiences," stated Elaine loving the blush that erupted across Maura's face.

"Jane is an adequate lover…"

"Now that really is the understatement of the year!" laughed Elaine.

"Okay fine Elaine," exclaimed Maura throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, "you want me to say that your granddaughter is the most amazing lover I have had every had! Fine…Jane Angela Rizzoli is a sex machine…there I said it."

Maura could not believe she just said that as she let out tiny squeak and covered her mouth embarrassed. Ohh…my god is she drunk? Staring down at the now empty water bottle in her hand she stared at Elaine with wide eyes.

"What did you put in …."

"Maura!" screeched a voice as both Elaine and Maura looked up to see Angela Rizzoli standing in front of them her hands on her hips as she glared at the both of them.

"Why in god's name did you just yell Jane Angela Rizzoli is a sex machine to half the park," scolded Angela.

"Uhhh…" said Maura a loss for words, "Well you see…ummm…me and Elaine were talking…"

"I knew this had to do with you," ranted Angela pointing her finger and at smirking Elaine, "I can't think of any reason why a lady like Maura would say such a thing…"

"Ohh…yes Angela me and my evil ways turned the angelic doctor here into a world class skank," laughed Elaine.

"Elaine if you can't behave yourself I am going to have Frank take you liquor away," said Angela.

"Frank would never take my alcohol away from me because that would mean I would have to take his," laughed Elaine, "and god knows the only way to be married to you for 20 some odd years you'd have to be drunk for a majority of it."

Maura, who was feeling slightly buzzed unfortunately couldn't stop the snort of amusement from escaping her lips at Elaine's comment but at least she had enough sense to try and cover it up with a cough.

But by the glare she got from Angela told her that her cover up cough did not work.

"Angela," started Elaine her voice turning from that nice friendly and amused voice to one of stone, hard and mean, "Jane called me yesterday to tell me about what your plans were by inviting Maura to this party, and let me just say that I have never been so disappointed in you…"

"Your disappointed in me for trying to get the best for my daughter," yelled Angela.

"I am disappointed that you never accepted Trooper for who is…"

"I hate that nickname Elaine," yelled Angela, "you know I blame you entirely for her becoming a cop. You always encouraged her to go to the police academy…"

"Because that is what she wanted Angela…" tried Elaine.

"Just like you encouraged her to experiment with woman!" yelled Angela. "I know you were the one to tell her it was okay for her to be gay…."

"That is it," growled Elaine setting down her beer as she stood slowly. "Firstly, your daughter is a strong, beautiful and courageous woman who risks her life every day to protect people like you and me. You should be proud of what she does for a living not berate her for it. And secondly, your daughter who you so desperately want to marry a man and live in your little fantasy world happens to be bi-sexual, big deal. The day that I convinced my granddaughter that being her true self was more important than pleasing you was one of the best days of my life and it is not because I enjoy getting under your skin but rather because Jane was finally happy."

"So now I am going to sit in my chair," stated Elaine sitting back down in her chair, "and get to know Jane's girlfriend, who I happen to adore. So Angela if I hear one more word from Jane or Maura about you trying to get in between them again I swear to you this, I will dedicate that last few years of my life to making yours a living hell, understand?"

Angela Rizzoli just glared at Elaine.

"Angela I may not be your mother but I am the elder to this family and I demand some god damn well earned respect, so let me repeat what I just said in case you didn't hear me, I said do you understand?" growled Elaine.

"Perfectly," clipped out Angela before storming away from them back down to the hill no doubt to go complain to Frank Sr. about how horrid his mother is to her.

Maura and Elaine watched Angela walk away both of them wearing matching smirks. Reaching down Elaine picked her beer back up and took a long swig from it, "Where were again…ohh…yes you mention something about Trooper being a sex machine."

Maura opened her mouth to no doubt deny her statement but was interrupted by the loud yelling of a woman followed by an equally loud man.

Both Elaine and Maura turned to see Jane and another man in each other's faces yelling,

"That is it Cooper I am going to kill you," yelled Jane.

"Why break tradition anyway there Trooper," laughed the Cooper, "I mean what is a Rizzoli family get together without a fight between me and you," and with that Cooper pushed Jane hard causing her to stumble backwards.

"Those two never stop," sighed Elaine getting up and indicating to Maura to follow.

Both Elaine and Maura walked down the hill and watched as Jane literally started to shake with anger as she glared at Cooper. But before they knew what was happening Cooper leaned in and whispered something to softly for anyone to hear but Jane and with a gut retching growl Jane ran and tackled the Cooper to the ground instantly throwing punches at the his face.

"Ohh..my," exclaimed Maura picking up the pace but pausing not want to Elaine behind.

"You go ahead sugar," replied Elaine. "I will be right behind you."

As soon as Maura got to where Jane was fighting Frankie had her already pulled off while holding her back and Frank Sr. had Cooper on the other side.

"Jane god damn it stop it," yelled Frankie as he struggled to hold his sister back.

"You are lucky I didn't have my gun with me Cooper," roared Jane pointing at Cooper over Frankie.

Maura watched in shock. Sure Jane had got in altercations in front of her. She had threatened people with her gun sometimes. But the way Jane was fighting to get back at Cooper, the way she was growling at him and the way she was glaring…ohh…my god Jane was bleeding.

Within an instant Maura standing in front of Jane.

"Stop it," whispered Maura and instantly Jane stopped at the sight and sound of her lover.

Stepping forward Maura grabbed Jane's forearm and started to pull her towards an empty picnic table a few feet away.

"Sit," ordered Maura as she pushed on Jane's shoulder to sit her down.

Jane plopped down on the seat without words as she observed Maura with one eye seeing as her right eye was currently having blood clouding her vision.

"Don't move," ordered Maura before walking away.

Jane decided that it would probably be best to listen to her girlfriend, she knew the tone of voice all to well that Maura was using at the moment, it was a listen or I will never have sex with you again kind of voice.

Maura hurried back with a small bucket of water, a wash rag and her medical kit from the car.

"Don't move," scolded Maura finally clearing the blood away from the wound to see Jane had a large wound right about her eye. "You are going to need stitches," murmured Maura touching the gash slightly causing Jane to wince. "What was the reason for this fight Jane?"

Jane murmured something quietly much to quite for Maura to pick up.

"I didn't hear you Jane," said Maura.

"Cooper was purposefully saying things to piss me off!" growled Jane.

"And you rose to his bait I see," admonished Maura.

"Yes well you try holding back when he says "Wow Maura's boobs are quite the eye catchers" or "Hey Janie how about you let me Maura for a couple hours, show her what a real Rizzoli can do," or how about his last and final comment, "I bet you she is hell of fuck Jane…"

"Ow!" exclaimed Jane as Maura accidentally twitched at the last comment hitting Jane's cut.

"Sorry," murmured Maura before reaching into her medical kit and pulling out a few things.

"Is this is how are life is going to be everyday," whispered Maura as she took the wet rag and softly started to wipe the blood off Jane's face. "You getting into a fight…me bandaging you up..."

"If the person I am fighting with insults you or hits on you then yes….wait…You still want to have a life with me," whispered Jane trying to stare up at Maura but Maura held her face tightly.

"I am going to butterfly stitch this up," whispered Maura, "but we still need to go to the hospital to get real stitches."

"Your evading the question Maura," whispered Jane. "Do you still want to have a life with me?"

Maura continued about her task of getting Jane's wound closed.

Jane was about to take Maura's silence as an answer but soon Maura spoke, "The fact that you slept with a lot of woman was not the real problem for me to get over Jane," said Maura purposefully squeezing Jane's wound just a little too tightly.

"OWWW!" yelped Jane.

"I am however upset that you lied to me about it," stated Maura putting the last finishing touches on the bandage before pulling back to examiner her work.

"I am sorry okay," sighed Jane, "I am not proud of how I acted back then."

"Which still doesn't give you the right to lie to me about it," pointed out Maura taking a wash cloth and wiping away the dried blood that was on Jane's cheek.

"Maura," whispered Jane reaching out and touching Maura's face making the woman stare at her finally. "You terrify me…"

"I scare you…I apologize that was never my intention to scare you Jane…"started Maura.

"No not like that," interrupted Jane. "Every time I see you my heart skips a beat. Every time I touch you I lose my breath. And when I wake up in the morning with you in my arms it is like everything in the world just disappears and it is just me and you. And just thinking about not seeing you, or touching you and not waking up in your arms scares me. Maura, I am terrified because I am so head over heels in love with you that I don't think know what I would do without you."

"You finally said it," whispered Maura smiling sadly at Jane.

"Said what…that I couldn't live without you?" asked Jane her eyes going wide when she realized what she had slipped.

"I get the feeling that you didn't mean to say it," whispered Maura staring at Jane tears evident in her eyes before getting up to walk away.

Jane stared at the back of the retreating Maura.

"God damn it," murmured Jane before standing up and chasing down Maura. As soon as she reached her she grabbed Maura's forearm and pulled her into her body.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist pulling holding her in place.

"I love you," whispered Jane leaning down and giving Maura a chaste kiss. "I love you so much. I have wanted to say it for so long but call me a hopeless romantic but I just wanted the first time I said it to be something special."

"Ahh…Jane," teased Maura sensing Jane's discomfort. "I love you too…that was so sweet."

"Ya…ya," murmured Jane with a smirk, "don't get used it."

"Come on you big softie," chuckled Maura leaning up kissing Jane on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her up the hill. "We need to get you to the hospital. I wasn't joking when I said you needed stitches."

"Ohh…man I hate the hospital," whined Jane letting Maura pull her towards the car.

* * *

-

Elaine Rizzoli watched with a smile as the two women made their way away from the party and to the car before reaching inside her jacket pocket and pulling out her vodka.

"Mom is that vodka in your hand," said a voice from her right as Elaine turned to see Frank staring at her amusement definite in his eyes.

"No its water," replied Elaine taking a swig from it.

Frank let out an amused chuckle, "well give me some of that water," he replied reaching out for the bottle. "Maybe it will help me drown out Angela's voice."

"Ohh…son," smiled Elaine pulling back the bottle and putting it back in her coat pocket before reaching in her other pocket for that, "Tequila is the only thing will do that sweetie," laughed Elaine pouring her son a shot.

"FRANK!" yelled a voice from afar as both Frank and Elaine looked up to see Angela holding a bloody towel to Coopers nose. "JANE PUNCHED COOPER IN THE NOSE AGAIN! YOU JUST WAIT TILL I SEE HER, PUNCHIG HIM IN THE NOSE WHEN THE SWEAT THING DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG…"

"Make it a double ma," sighed Frank, "it's gonna be a long night."

* * *

Review


End file.
